Como las hojas del otoño
by Ashura Nako
Summary: "Una vez, hace meses le preguntó qué vio en él. Toudou le respondió que quizás vio lo que otros no veían." Makishima ahora ve las hojas caer y piensa, quiere pensar, que realmente Toudou está viendo justo lo mismo. Pero Toudou ve más, mucho más allá. Siempre lo hace. [Seasons 1]


Hola, hoy vengo con el primer oneshot de una serie de cuatro. Un fic por cada estación, cada uno con una ship diferente pero todos dentro del universo canon, sin relación entre cada fic. Tenía esto escrito desde el uno de octubre pero si seguía así hasta se me iba a pasar el otoño xD En las siguientes semanas subiré los demás.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **C**_ _omo las hojas del_ _ **o**_ _toño_

* * *

.

Makishima elije un pañuelo que le combine —o que él crea que le combine— con la ropa y se lo pone en el cuello. Por suerte no hace tanto frío como para necesitar una bufanda mullida. Con el pañuelo le basta. Se pone esa chaqueta color café ideal para un tiempo ni muy frío ni muy cálido y se abrocha unas botas bajas. Sale de su habitación y se mira al espejo antes de salir. Niega con la cabeza mientras pone una mano en esta.

«Esto es ridículo»

Porque se ha vestido como si fuera a tener una cita. Como si fuera a ir a un lugar importante y así es. Como si fuera a citarse con alguien especial, y así es; en parte.

Sale de su apartamento y una fría brisa le recibe cómo dándole la bienvenida a ese otoño que parece ser eterno en Londres. Yuusuke deja escapar un suspiro. Se siente un poco estúpido.

Son casi las diez de la mañana y las calles están concurridas de gente que va y viene en sus quehaceres. En medio de ese ambiente, Yuusuke camina tranquilo hacia un parque. Aquel que una vez visitaron juntos horas antes de que tuviera que marcharse.

Llega y se sienta en un banco, se siente más estúpido que antes al ver que aún quedan diez minutos y trata de convencerse que no estaba impaciente y por eso ha salido antes. Él no está impaciente, para nada. Por eso comprueba cinco veces la batería de su móvil y la cobertura de este. Quiere pensar que lo hace por aburrimiento en ese frío banco mientras las palomas pululan a su alrededor, pero sabe mejor que nadie que no es así.

A las diez en punto su móvil suena, tan en punto que justo cuando los números han cambiado de las nueve y cincuenta y nueve a las diez es cuando ha sonado. Makishima contesta y se levanta del banco.

—Hola, Maki-chan —dice la voz al otro lado—. ¿Estás en el parque?

—¿Qué crees? Cierto pesado lleva toda la semana insistiéndome en hacer esto un sábado por la mañana.

Toudou al otro lado de la línea sonríe. Tanto que quien pasa por su lado se le queda mirando. Él es un pesado que ha insistido, pero Makishima está ahí, cumpliendo su capricho.

—En Japón son las seis de la tare, tal como te dije. Es un momento en el que ambos estamos a plena luz del día. Aquí los días cada vez son más cortos.

Jinpachi echa a andar en el parque en el que se encuentra. Ha pasado tres veces por el estanque que ahora pasa de largo sin mirar mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora exacta.

—Lo mismo aquí —contesta Yuusuke y se queda callado. No sabe que más decir en ese momento.

—¿Estás viendo las hojas del otoño? ¿En el parque donde estuvimos la ultima vez?

—Claro. No tendría sentido que estuviéramos hablando justo ahora si no lo estuviera haciendo.

—Es cierto —concede Toudou. Se queda frente a un árbol con su mano firme en el teléfono. Se siente feliz por esa extraña idea que se le ocurrió.

—Esto es muy estúpido —dice Makishima más por decir algo que porque lo piense. Aunque lo piensa. Es estúpido y ellos un par de estúpidos que se emocionan por tonterías como esas.

Makishima se maldice a sí mismo porque al escuchar la risa de Toudou al otro lado le ha dado un vuelco el corazón. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, una tan sincera que no asustaría a nadie, solo querría ser inmortalizada en una fotografía para no ser olvidada nunca. Después se muerde el labio.

—¿Estás viendo las hojas marrones y burdeos? Es precioso el paisaje otoñal.

—Si tú lo dices, son hojas muertas si lo piensas bien. Marrones, sin vida y caídas. Es todo lo opuesto a lo que normalmente te gustaría.

Jinpachi se agacha y coge una de esas hojas muertas, según Yuusuke. La coge entre su pulgar y su índice y la eleva para verla bien con la luz que ese sol, que aún no se esconde, le regala. Luego la tira hacia arriba y observa como vuelve a caer despacio.

—Son marrones, un color que no es tan bonito y la mayoría de personas preferirían ver un bonito árbol de hojas vivaces y verdes que un árbol con las hojas cayendo. Pero eso es lo que le hace especial. Es una belleza única y especial que nadie puede imitar y que solo algunos pueden entender. Me recuerdan a ti, Maki-chan.

Yuusuke abre los ojos y luego los cierra mientras intenta controlar esa sonrisa que quiere escapar de sus labios. Toudou no cambia, siempre le sorprende con frases tan pomposas y cursis que Makishima se siente a veces en una comedia romántica a su lado. Sin embargo esa vez se ha superado. Una vez, hace meses, le preguntó qué vio en él. Toudou le respondió que quizás vio lo que otros no veían. Ahora se lo vuelve a decir entremezclado en una metáfora con las hojas de otoño que ambos están viendo tras citarse exactamente en un día, hora y lugar exacto para ello.

—Si vuelves a decir algo tan empalagoso, colgaré —advierte Makisima sabiendo que es una mentira. Toudou lo sabe mejor que él.

—Llevo toda la semana esperando este día. Es como si estuviéramos juntos ahora, viendo el mismo paisaje al mismo tiempo.

Yuusuke no puede evitar pensar que odia el poder que Jinpachi tiene sobre él. Porque acaba de decir otra cosa ridículamente empalagosa. Digna de adolescente enamorada. Y él se siente como el más feliz sobre la tierra porque Toudou haya dicho eso, porque lo piense, porque se lo diga a él. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

—No es el mismo paisaje —replica Yuusuke, más por escucharle chistar con la lengua y quejarse que porque realmente quiera estropear el momento—. El árbol que yo veo es diferente al tuyo seguramente.

Jinpachi al otro lado chista con la lengua. Yuusuke sonríe satisfecho de que haya hecho justo lo que esperaba.

—Si sigues estropeando el momento seré yo el que cuelgue.

—No serías capaz —replica Makishima.

—No me pruebes —dice Toudou y luego se queda en silencio.

Pasan un minuto sin hablar, solo escuchando la respiración del contrario. Una ráfaga de viento arranca unas cuantas de esas hojas muertas para Yuusuke y hermosas para Jinpachi y Yuusuke las ve volar arrastradas por el viento antes de caer el lugares diferentes. Toudou tiene razón, es una vista preciosa. Una de tantas vistas que nunca habría analizado de no ser por él. La clase de pensamientos y sentimientos que Toudou genera y germina en él a veces asombran a Makishima, otras le asustan.

—Esto es estúpido —vuelve a decir—. Pero más estúpido soy yo, que estoy aquí parado en mitad de un parque viendo hojas caer, vestido como si tuviera una cita. Nervioso como si estuviera en una.

Jinpachi sonríe al otro lado. Es por cosas como esas por las que maldice estar en Japón mientras Makishima está en Londres. En ese momento le gustaría verle la cara, agarrarle la mano, robarle un beso entre las hojas que caen y adornan el paisaje.

—Es una cita, Maki-chan. Yo también me he puesto guapo, aunque yo siempre lo estoy —expresa divertido tratando de tapar la tristeza que le acaba de embargar. Esa tristeza de querer estar casi al otro lado del mundo en esos momentos.

Makishima cierra los ojos mientras lleva una mano a su cabeza en ese viejo gesto que siempre hace en situaciones donde está nervioso. Por un momento juega a imaginar a Toudou. No sabe si llevará esos vaqueros que tanto le gustan o esos pantalones estrechos negros que se compró con él en su última visita a Londres. Solo puede asegurar que llevará una diadema. O quizás lleva un gorro en su lugar porque el otoño es quizás muy frío ya en Japón. No lo puede saber y eso le molesta.

Makishima mira el reloj del parque. Las diez y nueve minutos. Prometieron colgar a las diez y diez. Más ideas de Toudou que aún preserva su pensamiento de que los momentos no son eternos y que no importa lo breves que sean; si se guardan en el interior se recordaran por siempre. Otras de las cursiladas de Jinpachi, según Yuusuke. Otra cursilada donde se encuentra inmerso sin poder evitarlo.

—Toudou, la hora…

—Lo sé.

Pasan casi el minuto que les queda en silencio. Toudou no intenta hablar. Makishima lo intenta mil veces. Pero no se siente capaz de decir lo que quiere decir. A veces prefiere guardarse algunas cosas para él. Piensa que si las dice todo será peor. Pero hace mucho, demasiado, que no tiene secretos para el chico que al otro lado de la línea muerde su labio inferior por tener que acabar ese momento.

—Toudou… —Pero las palabras que se han generado dentro de Yuusuke, esas que han escalado por su garganta, mueren en la línea de meta que son sus labios. Pierde esa carrera de la sinceridad.

—Yo también te echo de menos —dice Toudou, sin dudarlo ni un momento. Esa carrera la vuelve a ganar Toudou.

Makishima sonríe mientras se concentra en mirar el árbol. Ojalá si estén viendo la misma escena. Luego susurra:

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Escucha la risa de Toudou. Esa risa que era la banda sonora de su día a día cuando Toudou le visitó unas semanas atrás. Este se despide con premura, no quiere superar la hora acordada aunque ambos saben que hace dos minutos la sobrepasaron. Después cuelga y lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la línea cortada. Makishima aún escucha las risas de Toudou. Mucho mejor que la línea interrumpida. Después suspira metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Echa a andar. Una hoja marrón cae frente a él, tanto que casi va a pisarla. Se queda mirando y la coge del suelo. Luego la sube al cielo con sus manos, tal y como Toudou ha hecho minutos antes con una en Japón aunque él no lo sepa. Ambos veían el mismo paisaje. Después la deja caer.

—Eres un empalagoso, Jinpachi. Y me arrastras a mí contigo —susurra al viento de otoño.

Jinpachi en Japón se sienta en un banco y mira las hojas caer una tras otra de los arboles. El otoño es precioso y nadie le hará cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Esta idea surgió porque cuando pienso en Toumaki les imagino por una calle otoñal pisando hojas caídas en el suelo. Así que decidí escribirlo y enfocar las estaciones con ciertas ships.


End file.
